Thousand Miles
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: A new school. A new start. It's like I was walking a thousand miles just to meet you. ChaseXOmi
1. At The Beginning

Yes I am a ChaseXOmi fan so I wanted to do this.

This is Arius Kei's story Ryuu Gakuen High and I have asked and allowed to take over it.

* * *

**Thousand Miles

* * *

**

**Chapter One: At The Beginning

* * *

**

A petite boy walked up the stairs leading to the doors of Ryu Gakuen, a high school which was known for its martial artists.

The students were taught the basics of fighting, as well as other sports.

"I hope I will make a good impression…"

* * *

A pale and elderly man walked into the noisy classroom. His right eyebrow twitched slightly at the noise that reverberated trough out the room.

Picking up a rather large dictionary, he slammed it hard on the table. Immediately, everyone came into order.

"That's better," Mr. Fung said. "Anyway, today we have a new student, Omi Kairyu."

A small tanned boy came into the room.

Turning to the class, he bowed slightly.

"Hello my new fellow classmates, I hope I will be a most welcomed addition to your class."

Several snickers were heard at Omi's formal greeting; though some of them thought Omi was just plan adorable.

"Omi, you may sit next to Jermaine," Mr. Fung pointed to a black boy, who had thick black curls of hair, sitting in the middle row. "Jermaine, would you show Omi around the school?"

"Sure." The boy replied, giving a friendly smile to the new student.

Soon class was over, and many people were amazed at the amount of knowledge Omi knew.

That and the fact he couldn't understand slang, and messed up sayings that students usually said.

But he was that type of person that warmed up to everyone and he had no trouble fitting in.

"Whoo, Omi, how did you know that stuff? Your parents teach you or something?"

"No. I am an orphan," Omi began.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jermaine said hoping he hadn't touched a sore point with the boy.

Omi shrugged. "It's quite all right." The boy gave a smile to show he was indeed okay.

After two more classes, Omi and Jermaine headed to the cafeteria.

The former plopped himself down at the table nearest to one of the windows.

Everyone gaped.

"Is there something on my face?" Omi asked Jermaine.

"Everyone is staring at me…"

"Um…maybe we should choose another table. You see, there are these two groups who always fight over this table and…"

"Hey, this is our table!" a new voice piped up.

Both turned to see a Brazilian kid walked up.

"Get lost midget!" he sneered.

"I am…"Omi had started to say but was cut off by another voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Trio. You get lost, this is our table!" A red-haired boy snarled.

"Tch, this time it's ours!" The other boy said.

"We got here first, so get lost Jack!" A Japanese girl said, waving her hand at the red-head, as if expecting he was going to disappear.

"No way. This is the Heylin's table." Jack growled.

"Is there a problem Jack?" Another voice joined in the banter.

A tall black-haired man, and a red-haired female ventured to the table.

"Yeah, the Xiaolin losers won't get lost."

"That's because this is OUR table!"

"And our names aren't losers. I'm Raimundo, she's Kimiko, and he's Clay!" the Brazilian yelled back.

"Get that in your puny brain!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I was here first." Everyone turned to the small boy sitting at the center.

Jermaine groaned. "Omi, we should…" But it was too late. Omi had already unpacked his lunch, and started eating.

"Who do you think you are?" Raimundo and Jack shouted at the same time.

The two both aimed a fist at the small boy.

Everyone expected for the crack in the petite boy's head, but Omi simply dodged them.

"What the…" Raimundo was cut short when a foot was imprinted in his face.

Jack snorted in laughter, but a small fist sent him flying.

Jermaine's eyes widened at Omi, who had sat down, calmly eating his lunch.

"Jermaine, why don't you sit down?" the boy asked.

Shaking his head, the black teen sat down next to Omi.

"Come Wuya, let's find another table for now…" the tall black-haired boy drawled, and headed towards an open table. _He is very interesting..._

"Come on Kimiko, Clay," Raimundo commanded, rubbing his cheek.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Since when were you boss?" But she followed him anyways.

"Dang Omi, that was cool," Jermaine whispered.

Omi shrugged again.

"That was easy to do. Who were they anyway?"

"Well, as I was explaining before, there are two groups that fight over this table because this is like the best spot in the cafeteria. They are the Xiaolin, and the Heylin. The Xiaolin consists of Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Clay Bailey. The Heylin is made up of Jack Spicer, Wuya Silo, and Chase Young, and several others, but those three are the best known members, though Jack is actually a wimp."

"But the Xiaolin is outnumbered, so wouldn't they lose?" Omi asked, chomping on his sandwich.

"Yeah…but they're really strong. They're like one of the best fighters in this school. They each have their own signature moves. But the best martial artist in the entire school is Chase Young."

"I see, but if he's so strong, wouldn't the Xiaolin lose all the time."

"Yeah, but he doesn't join the fights. He leaves it up to the others."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch."

"What's next?" Omi asked, while throwing away his leftovers.

"P.E.!" Jermaine excitedly said, looking at Omi's schedule.

"And you're in my class. The best part is, today's a practice martial arts competition. You'll get to see the Xiaolin and the Heylin in action because they're in our class…"

"Oh…what's the practice martial arts competition for?"

Jermiane began to enthusiastically talk about how the martial arts competition was just a contest to see who was the strongest.

The practice was just to show how things were done, in case anyone forgot.

"Chase Young won all of them ever since he came to this school!"

However, Omi was beginning to get hyped up.

He loved a good opponent!

"Well, I'm going to win it this year!" He boasted to Jermaine, whom smiled at Omi's antics.

"Well…I don't know, Chase is really strong. He sent everyone that be battled against to the hospital. Come on, let's get to class!"

* * *

After Omi was introduced to the class, he received two glares, which he ignored, and walked over to Jermaine's side.

The teacher began to call out people's names to fight.

"Clay vs Tubbimura!"

The Texan smirked at his chubby opponent.

"Ready to lose partner?" And Clay stayed true to his word.

He yelled out, "SEISMIC KICK!" and sent the ninja-wannabe into the wall.

"That's Clay's signature move!" Jermaine said to Omi, who nodded, but was not impressed.

After several more fights, Jermaine was paired up with Kimiko.

The fight went on for thirty minutes, before Kimiko shouted, "Judolette Flip!" and kicked Jermaine onto the ground.

He groaned, and couldn't get up, therefore, the female was the winner.

"Jermaine, you okay?" Omi asked worriedly about his new friend.

Jeramaine nodded weakly, and smiled.

"Help me to the bleachers. I wanna watch the rest of the fights!" he exclaimed. Omi chuckled.

"Raimundo versus Omi!" the teacher called out.

"Good luck, little man," Jermaine cheered.

Omi nodded.

"You're going to pay, midget," Raimundo spat angrily.

He and Omi both got into their fighting stance.

"GO!"

At the signal, they both rushed at each other.

"TYPHOON BOOM!" the taller boy screamed, smirking. Omi was caught off guard and was hurled towards the other end of the gym.

Raimundo smirked, thinking he had won, but the smaller boy did flipped, landing gracefully upon his feet.

Everyone gasped.

How good was the new kid?

"Is that all you got?" Omi asked, giving a small grin.

The Brazilian boy growled in anger, and rushed at the boy.

However…

"Tornado Strike!"

Everyone watched in awe, even Chase Young was paying attention, as the puny boy spun around, kicking Raimundo in the stomach.

The force was so strong, that when Raimundo slumped onto the floor, there was an indent in the wall.

"Wow…that was wicked…" Jermaine murmured.

* * *

Chase studied Omi, as he defeated his opponents, one by one, including Wuya, who was considered the second strongest martial artists in the school

Soon, it came down to Chase and Omi.

But it was no surprise after Omi had defeated Wuya in combat.

Everyone waited eagerly for the fight to begin.

At the teacher's signal, Omi and Chase leaped at each other with the same type of kick.

They blocked each other's attacks.

The two become so fast, that it was hard to keep up with what they were doing.

They shouted the names of several attacks, but neither was relenting.

"You are very good…" Chase whispered.

"Thank you…you are too…" Omi replied back, aiming a kick at the older boy's stomach, but the attack failed.

Finally after a few moments, Omi did a sweep kick, knocking Chase off his feet.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped.

The new student actually got a hit in!

But Omi's glory did not last long.

Chase hurriedly got up, and pinned Omi to the ground.

The younger boy struggled against the tight grip, but Chase was heavier and was technically stronger.

Omi knew that, for he could tell that the pale teen was testing him.

After a few moments, the teacher announced that Chase was the winner.

Before releasing his hold on Omi, he whispered seductively into Omi's ear.

"Go out with me."


	2. Before The Storm

This is Arius Kei's story Ryuu Gakuen High and I have asked and allowed to take over it.

* * *

**Thousand Miles

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Before The Storm **

Russet eyes calmly watched the petite boy furiously kicked the large target towering over him.

Omi Kairyu was obviously talented enough that it didn't matter if his opponent had a height advantage.

He could tell, the monks' teaching had made him arrogant… but he was still a child.

Such things can be easily cured when young.

The boy would make a fine partner if given the proper tutelage.

* * *

Omi rushed at the looming dummy, slamming his staff into the body, pretending it was Chase Young.

Why did he lose?

He could tell, with his sharp eyes, that the older boy had merely been testing him – holding back his true power in the match.

It was humiliating, and to think the beautiful russet-eyed man had the gall to ask, no not ask but, ORDER him to go on a date with him!

Wait… beautiful!

Narrowing his eyes, Omi let loose a battle cry to vent his frustration.

Jerking his weapon up with a twisted motion, he sent the stuffed mannequin flying high into the air.

The small boy jumped, and _slammed _the poor dummy into a tree, cracking it into two battered pieces.

Panting, Omi swiftly turned around at the sound of clapping.

He bit back a frown when he realized it was Chase.

Politely, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

With a hint of hate laced into the words.

"I was just observing… I'll be picking you at seven by the way," he added sauntering away. "See you later," he said, saluting Omi with two fingers without turning back.

"All r- Wait! I didn't even agree!" Omi angrily cried out.

However, the teenager didn't seem to hear him as he kept on walking.

Clenching his pole, the small boy growled before cracking the wooden staff in two out of anger.

Despite the fact he didn't like using vile words, the only thing that could perfect describe the elegant Chase Young was: _That dam_ _bastard!

* * *

_

Behind him, blue eyes watched in amusement.

Sending Omi to Ryu Gakuen was a good decision.

He had heard great tales of Omi's great potential, but it seemed Omi thought he was too good to cultivate that potential.

Now the boy had motivation to improve himself instead of wallowing in self-arrogance.

But… the pale teenager that had walked away seemed rather… dangerous.

Hopefully, Omi wouldn't be hurt.

"Fung, are you sure this is the right decision?" Dojo asked his friend.

The man nodded, his eyes still focused on the boy.

Sighing, the yellow-eyed man walked away to tend to his monk duties leaving his long-time friend alone with his nephew.

"Omi," Mr. Fung called out as he stepped from behind the tree.

"Mister Fung!" The boy cried out in surprised.

What was his teacher doing here?

"It's Master Fung here, Omi. I am going to be your teacher," the elderly man explained.

At first, the child was about to protest, but after Chase…

Perhaps…

"All right… Master Fung."

The man smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa twitched as he noticed the Omi brat sitting in his Saturday martial arts class.

The brunette was a talented fighter, and his skills had attracted the head of the local Xiaolin Temple.

At first, he declined the offer given to him to train there, but with nothing better to do, he started to attend the classes hosted there.

With his famous "street smarts", it was no wonder that he was able to get to the "Apprentice" level so quickly.

Two others, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey, managed to succeed in rising to the Apprentice level.

Together, they were a fearsome bunch.

Because of their training together, people knew them as the Xiaolin Warriors.

"What are you doing here cheesball?" He sneered.

"I am here for a lesson. Perhaps I am in the wrong place. Would you care to show me the wrong to the Apprentice section?" The boy retorted.

"Why you little-"

"Just leave him alone Rai. You're just still sore about yesterday," Kimiko cut in, wanting to stop any foolish decisions the Brazilian boy might want to do.

Turning around, she smiled at the small boy.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. That was some great moves at the practice matches yesterday." She complimented.

"Why thank you. You too, showed some great moves, yesterday, for a girl," Omi unwittingly added.

"What do you mean, _for a girl_?" Kimiko asked, restraining her urge to flip the boy into oblivion.

Before Omi could say anything else, Fung clapped for their attention.

"Settled down now," the pale monk said. "Omi is now a part of our class…"

Raimundo restrained a growl.

Omi was such a pampered brat!

Just because he dished out some cool moves, all of sudden, he's an apprentice!

It was an insult to all his hard work!

He was going to embarrass the boy one or another…

"RAIMUNDO!"

Green eyes snapped up to see a rather irritated old monk.

"Have you been listening to what I said?"

Blushing slightly, the brunette slowly shook his head and flashed a goofy smile.

"I was…uh… admiring your shiny head."

WHACK! While Raimundo rubbed his sore head, Fung started telling what they were going to do.

"Today, the Heylin Temple trainees are here because they are fixing their training grounds."

"WHAT! Why can't-" all, except for Omi, started to protest.

Fun raised a hand, signaling the three to be quiet.

"They will be training separately, so no harm is done. Do NOT provoke them. Also, Guan will be supervising your training."

"Really! That's great!" Kimiko clapped.

"Who's Guan?" Omi asked, blinking in confusion.

"Right now, he's the only Xiaolin Dragon. We need to pass two more levels," the Japanese girl explained. "He's really strong!"

Omi couldn't wait to meet Guan.

* * *

Omi widened his eyes as he spotted Chase Young across the field.

He restrained his urge to shoot his blunt spear at his pretty head.

Pretty…

ARGH! NOT AGAIN!

He blinked.

Did…

did he just WINK at him!

Angrily, Omi turned around, concentrating upon the course set up.

_Don't turn around… don't turn around … don't turn around… _

"You must be Omi." Jumping up from shock, Omi stared into kind brown eyes.

"I'm Guan. I've heard a lot about you," the teenager smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake which Omi happily returned with a smile.

"As have I. I would love to have a match with you," the boy slyly added.

Guan laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, you have to run around this track."

Nodding, Omi took off when the older male gestured him to start.

However, since the course was circular, he was suddenly facing towards the Heylin's training area…

Omi sped up his pace when Chase blew a kiss at him.

HOW DARE HE!

From the sidelines, the famous Guan watched the interactions between Chase and Omi.

He slightly glared at the Heylin martial artist, but the man's eyes were solely focused on the small boy expertly maneuvering around the traps and ruts.

Guan knew, from that look that Chase was up to something…

Hopefully; Omi would stay clear of him…

But knowing Chase…

"How was that?" An exhausted voice asked, breaking Guan's train of thought.

Looking at a flushed Omi, he also looked at his stopwatch.

He nearly gawked at the time.

The boy nearly broke HIS record.

Guan smiled.

"Great job!" He congratulated the boy with a pat on the back.

For some reason, his senses were screaming, "DANGER!"

However, he simply shrugged it off.

Too bad he didn't see Chase's narrowed glare.


	3. A Year Without Rain

This is Arius Kei's story Ryuu Gakuen High and I have asked and allowed to take over it.

* * *

**Thousand Miles

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A Year Without Rain

* * *

**

Chase knew he was jealous.

Chase knew he was jealous of Guan.

Chase knew he was jealous of Guan when he was with Omi.

It was a fire that had sparked inside his veins.

I was something that he'd never thought he would feel in his life.

And yet here it was growing even hotter than the fires of hell from just seeing Omi training with Guan.

But that had been over two hours ago…

He and Omi were now the only ones left on the field.

While he was only there to watch Omi train.

He then took a closer look at the young warrior while the warrior in question was catching his breath.

Then their eyes meet and Chase Young knew that no matter what it took…

HIS little one would belong to HIM and HIM alone.

* * *

Omi felt someone starring at him while he tried to catch his breath.

As he turned his heed to face the person, his breath caught in his throat.

Chase was staring at him.

Chase Young was staring at him.

Chase Young was staring at him in a way that made him feel weird.

He didn't know why but as their eyes meet he couldn't pull away.

His heart started beating faster and louder every second that went by.

Omi could feel his face heat up as Chase kept looking at him.

As they both moved forward towards each other, never breaking eye contact.

It was past 6 already so no one was there to watch as these two came together anyways.

As the two came to meet Omi felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest with how fast it was beating.

As if in slow motion Chase's face came down towards his own.

When a pair of soft lips meet his own Omi felt his eyes close as he leaned into the chest of one Chase Young his hands coming up to tangle themselves in soft black hair.

* * *

**Warning slight lemon/language/rated 16+**

**

* * *

**

Chase had kissed many people before.

Never did he feel anything while kissing them.

It was just the meeting of lips and nothing more.

But now he could feel something.

And this something that he felt was amazing.

As Omi's hands came up to tangle in his hair, he could feel his own hands move around Omi's waist.

His hands now had minds of their own as one snaked it's way up and under Omi's top, curling around and pinching one of the perked nipples.

His other hand had comedown and cup Omi's sweet little ass and pushed his groin into his own hard on.

"Ahhh!" Omi gasped in pleasure from it all.

Chase took this chance and plunged his tongue into his little ones now open mouth.

* * *

**End of ****slight lemon/language/rated 16+**

* * *

Omi felt light headed from all the pleasure that he was now experiencing.

It was making him lose all of his thoughts and rationalities.

This feeling made him want to give up all he knew and just live with the person who could give him this amazing joy.

He wanted to stay with Chase just to feel more of this euphoria.

* * *

As Chase heard Omi moan he knew that he wanted to make all kinds of sweet sounds come out of that sweat mouth.

"I think it's time for us to go on that date." Chase whispered into Omi's ear while licking the outer shell of that same ear.

* * *

Omi shuttered but could only nod his head in reply at this person, who in barely a day, had thrown his life into confusion and chaos.

* * *

Chase smirked as he laced his fingers with Omi's and lead the small monk towards his home.

Russet eyes glinted with lust as a evil smile made it's way onto Chase's face.

Oh tonight would be fun.

* * *

0.0

I wrote this in my ENGLISH BOOK!

I'm so dead if anyone reads it.

Oh well I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


	4. Heed over Heels

This is Arius Kei's story Ryuu Gakuen High and I have asked and allowed to take over it.

* * *

**Thousand Miles**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Heed over Heels**

* * *

As Omi woke up he felt as if the whole world made sense. As if nothing could go wrong in his life. As if everything was perfect.

Memories from the other night then came rushing back into his mind as Omi felt his face turn red.

A chuckle rang threw the room as Omi felt cold arms snake their way around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest.

"As much as I like to see you like this… We have to go to school little one." Chase said while nipping at Omi's neck.

"Mmmnnnn." The moan escaped Omi's lips as he felt his face turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Hehehehe." Chase chuckled as he started to change Omi into a set of clean cloths.

When Omi was finally able to come out of his daze he found himself being lead to a pure black motorcycle. Omi stood is shock admiring the beauty of the bike before Chase handed him the red helmet and put on his own black helmet.

As Omi pulled it on, Chase swung his leg over the motorcycle. He turned to make sure Omi wasn't having any trouble fastening his helmet. It was already fastened and Omi was pulling the visor down, hiding his obsidian eyes.

Chase gave a small and rare smile to Omi as he put a hand on Chase's shoulder and got on the bike behind him. Omi slid closer to Chase in a bit of fear of the bike. His body pressed against Chase's back and Omi wrapped his hands around Chase's waist.

"Hold on tight little one." Chase said as he started up the motorcycle. He pulled out on the road, traveling slowly before he accelerated as speed off for the school.

Omi held on for his life, as his fear of the bike grew with how fast everything was passing them. He held on to chase even tighter and shut his eyes. A strange feeling started to grown in his chest hoping and knowing that if he died Chase would too.

It was a strange for Omi to have these strange feelings for one Chase Young.

* * *

When they arrived at the school everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, gawked at them.

Chase Young had given someone a ride on his precious bike?! He normally would kill anyone who even looked at the bike wrong so who could be lucky enough to get a ride?

As the group saw the person take off the helmet, their shock tripled as they saw that the lucky person who had gotten a ride on the bike was the new kid Omi.

As the two walked together into the school building, everyone saw how close Chase was to Omi. A select few also saw where able to tell that the two were holding hands, fingers interlocked.

* * *

When they arrived at Omi's first class the only student there was Jermaine and as Omi tried to go and take his seat next to his friend he felt Chase pull him back into him and kiss him on the lips.

Omi felt himself melt and fall into the kiss. Chase on the other hand had his eyes open and glared at Jermaine, silently telling him not to touch his Omi.

As they broke apart Omi felt like his was high and on cloud nine as he went to take his seat by Jermaine trying to get his head back on track.

Jermaine knew what Chase's eyes had been telling him and then what Omi's face said and smiled as he knew that those two where meant to be together.

But as Chase left, Raimundo entered.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long... And that this is so short.

I finally found where I put this chapter so here it is

I hope you all enjoyed it and please Review.


End file.
